


天光乍破

by strawpulp



Category: 9410 - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawpulp/pseuds/strawpulp
Relationships: HunLay
Kudos: 6





	天光乍破

在遇到张艺兴之前，吴世勋是个彻头彻尾的不婚主义者，少不更事的时候随大流没滋没味地谈过两段，但他从未想过自己会对另一个独立的个体有如此无法自持的深深痴迷。

依他来看，世间的苦难远多过于欢愉，每个人都是独立不沾边的个体，在各自的群山里赶各自的路，哪怕是从一个娘胎里钻出来的也是，隐秘的心事如雪花纷杂，自扫门前雪都来不及，又怎会有多余心思一厢情愿付诸于他人。

所以那些个被年轻男女们讨论来谈论去的日久生情也好，一见钟情也罢，对于清心寡欲多年的吴世勋来说，都是空谈一纸书，没有任何实践支撑的理论意义。可凡事都有意外，张艺兴就是吴世勋的那个意外，张艺兴就是吴世勋的那个一见钟情。

那天周末吴世勋当休，秋季学期刚开学事儿多，他起得早，在书房里打电脑，将近中午饭点，阵阵敲门声把他引到门口，以为是刚叫的外卖。

开了门才发现不是，门口的青年逆光而站，清瘦的身体裹在白体恤和修身牛仔裤里，笑得眼睫含情人畜无害，深酒窝就这样晃醉了吴世勋木讷已久的眼和心。

门外来的人就是张艺兴，手里还提溜着一篮带着新鲜水露儿的紫葡萄，来人连忙解释道新邻居刚搬来活络邻里感情，而吴世勋恰巧是他对门，是第一站。两个人遂交换了名字，张艺兴点点头，把世勋这两个字卷在殷红的舌尖，笑着夸他名字好。

只不过是寥寥几语间，吴世勋不自觉心跳加快，张艺兴说什么他都下意识地应答，直到张艺兴有些尴尬地转开眼，声音也小了下去，他才发现自己十分不礼貌地盯着对方看了很久。

末了，张艺兴递上那篮子紫葡萄，颗颗饱满坚实还带着讨喜的白霜，然后郑重其事地伸出手掌，“以后请多指教。”吴世勋看那手，指甲修剪圆润，葱尖白玉似的，骨节又带着可爱的粉，还不知道是做什么工作。

转瞬发现自己又在走神盯着人家看，多年的教养全无，吴世勋简直想抽自己巴掌，于是赶忙握上去，一瞬便想到网上那句调侃情侣公开的段子，余生请多指教，便沉声道，“谈不上指教。”

合上门，吴世勋提着那篮葡萄久久怔愣。他才发觉自己的刚刚的异常，是被某种浓郁且莫名的情愫打了个猝不及防，像冬瓜糖，甜甜的，又像乌龙茶，有点涩，还像小时候过年才能吃到的巧克力，珍贵且难得。

吴世勋翻遍自己三十年来的情感认知，想把这份情愫放进去做个参考，可他没喜欢过人，更没认真恋爱过，自然是无从对比。

而后他花了一夜时间才回味过来，虽有些不敢认，但他已经明白，他该是应了那句俗话，他是对张艺兴一见钟情了。他在世间沉浮三十年，从未开过的荒芜情窦在一夜之间就花繁叶茂，铺了满心的灿烂还不够，连着天空都染成粉色。

过惯了无牵无挂的生活没察觉，可人一旦有了念头，就像切朝天椒似的，只沾了一点就火辣辣地疼，抹了酒精，擦了药膏，却怎么也压不住，吴世勋想张艺兴的时候就是这样的。

明明知道张艺兴就在对门，却不敢直接去敲张艺兴的门。早上惯例带着vivi和木咻遛弯的时候，他从楼下保安室的闲聊里得知，张艺兴上周刚搬来，和他一样都是独居，还带着两只猫，吴世勋低头看了眼在脚边打转的两个小东西，铲屎的心情瞬间放晴，简直般配极了。

两包软玉溪换来了登记簿上张艺兴的联系方式，微信里一搜，头像是两只猫，满眼星辰的布偶摆在正中间，金渐层英短那只虚焦，果真没错。

一碗牛奶麦片再加三片吐司下肚，吴世勋收到了张艺兴那边好友验证通过的消息，想了半天开场白，还是规规矩矩发出去自己的姓名，附加一句不痛不痒的早安问候，又满怀期待等了好半天才收到一句回答，说是刚刚在忙，这会儿才下班在小区门口的早餐店等位嗦粉，所以没顾得上回信息。

吴世勋立马抓起钥匙手机，边等电梯边打字，留了两只狗在背后狂吠，还有水池里的玻璃碗也忘记捞起来沥干。

osh：我也正打算去那家嗦粉

吴世勋还没想好怎么解释，张艺兴就先自己给自己搭好了台阶。

zyxzjs：是吗？这么巧 你要什么盖码 这会人多 我可以先给你叫上

osh：和你点一样的就好

早上九点半的米粉店门口，两个男人岔着腿弓着背，窝在小塑料凳上，各捧着一碗滚烫的大白瓷碗埋头嗦粉，画面有种怪异的美感。吴世勋平日懒，啃面包泡麦片就打发了早餐，今天也是这样，所以这是他第一次来这种熙熙攘攘的粉店里吃早餐，再加上肚子已经饱胀，他始终有些拘谨地一根一根挑着吃。

反观对面的张艺兴，显然深谙嗦粉之道，夹起一大筷子粉往嘴里送，嗦得那叫个滋溜香，再端起碗来嘬口熬了整夜的大骨汤，值大夜的疲累都被这寻常人间滋味化解得了无踪影。

张艺兴见吴世勋半碗粉还没嗦完就放下了筷子，留了半碗要要进潲水桶，皱了皱眉，“你就吃这么点啊？怎么嗦粉跟个小姑娘似的，浪费粮食。”吴世勋没好意思说自己已经吃过，这顿是为了制造和他偶遇而硬塞进去的第二顿早餐，只好说自己肠胃不太舒服，吃不下。

“上次没来得及问，我刚看您朋友圈，您是大学教授？”张艺兴咬着粉，说的含糊不清，“您别介意，我没有别的意思，单纯好奇。”

吴教授拨了拨筷子腿儿，搁在桌子上放好，四处找扔纸巾的垃圾桶，“就是一带着一群半大孩子做实验的。”

“您还挺谦虚。”最后一口粉连着骨汤也进了五脏庙，张艺兴擦了擦嘴从小塑料凳上站起来。吴世勋也跟着他的动作站起来，“术业有专攻罢了。”随手摆正了放歪了的纸盒，“这个点下班，是在医院工作吗？”

张艺兴挑挑眉，饶有趣味地看着吴世勋，他能从吴世勋朋友圈里满满的工作日志和大学校区定位推测出他的职业，这不奇怪。可他的朋友圈里只有猫，吴世勋没道理能从中猜出他的职业来。

“区第一医院的胸外科医生。”张艺兴解锁手机对准了门口贴着的二维码，扫了两碗粉钱过去，“你是怎么看出来的？”

吴世勋指指张艺兴的胸口，笑笑，“你的胸牌上写着。”顺着手指往下看，薄外套下面的T恤上，左胸的位置果真别着一枚塑料胸牌。

张艺兴咋舌，眼睛往下撇，取下胸牌放进兜里，“大意了，居然忘了摘……”好久没有做过这么蠢的事，还上赶着问人家为什么，张艺兴再想也觉得自己好笑，又不好直接在吴世勋面前肆无忌惮地大笑出来，憋得他肩膀直发颤。

笑完直起腰才发现吴世勋又在盯着自己看，张艺兴不自然地摸了一把脸，“吴教授？我脸上有什么东西吗？”

“哦，没有。”吴世勋收回目光，把手揣进牛仔裤兜里，打出一记直球，“你笑起来太好看了。”那句吴教授里的生疏让吴世勋想起那天交换名字时，张艺兴唤他名字里的绮丽，顶了顶眼镜说，“叫我世勋就可以。”

张艺兴点点头，两人并排朝着小区里走去，接下来的一路无话，吴世勋懊恼自己嘴笨找不到话题，张艺兴却暗自悄然羞红了耳尖。临近各自的门口，吴世勋掏出手机，“刚刚的粉钱是多少，我转给你吧。”

张艺兴掏钥匙开门，留了下次见面的借口，“下次你请我吃就成。”说话间门已经大开，传出两声猫叫，黏糊糊的，张艺兴皱眉，满是甜蜜的烦恼，“猫主子又在叫了，那回见了。”说罢，朝着吴世勋挥了挥手，逃命似的合上门。

倒好了猫粮，屋里的猫主子根本不赏脸，趴在快递盒子里不动身，张艺兴躲在门后，怀里抱着猫粮袋子，碰了碰滚烫的耳朵尖，又摸出口袋里那枚薄薄的塑料小牌子看了看，兀自笑了。

说下次就真的是下次，不是成年人社交里的推辞话术。

隔了几天，吴世勋就逮着了机会回请了张艺兴一碗粉，吴世勋上八点的早课，门刚好落锁，提起门口放着的垃圾袋，对面的门也开了。

“早。”/“早。”

“上班去啊？”/“上课去啊？”

于是乎两个人扶着门框大笑。

比起吴世勋的拘束无话，张艺兴显然要自在得多，和吴世勋像是相识多年的邻居似的。毫无形象地坐在粉摊儿上，讲完医院里的趣事，又讲家里那两位分别叫噜噜和萝卜的猫主子是怎样闹腾，沙发扯个几个大洞，厕所纸筒抓得稀碎，扫不完的猫毛在家里满天飞。

吴世勋慢慢挑着碗里的米粉，喝碗里的汤，他都始终笑着听张艺兴讲，他话不多，张艺兴讲医院的事的时候，他就发出几个单音节或者点头已示回应，张艺兴讲到家里养宠物的烦恼与快乐时候，他才有同感地发表几句自己的感想。

向来在上课前五分钟就开始点名考勤的吴教授，那天破天荒的晚到了五分钟，坐在第一排的一众女学生更是惊讶地发现，吴教授一向规矩整洁的白衬衫上竟有一团不明的黄色油渍。

再后来电梯间里遇到过几次，张艺兴匆匆讲电话，或者他赶着去实验室，他们总是聊不上几句就分别。见不到面，吴教授初尝思念的滋味，微信倒是聊得很勤快的，问他下班没有，问他吃早餐没有，问他家里猫还听话吗，或者发给他正在做的实验的照片，再顺带吐槽一下不靠谱的学生。

下了课，出了学校，吴教授的社交圈就急剧缩小。开学第三周，眼看就到国庆假，别人把七天安排地满满当当，吴世勋没有任何游玩计划，天天就待在家围着两只狗打转，想着约张艺兴出来吃个饭吧，要不。

这么想着，他从宠物店里牵回刚做完美容的两只狗，刚掏出手机，打开微信界面，就被从旁边的蒸饺店里出来的人叫住了步子。

回头去寻，是张艺兴，这才想起区第一医院就在离宠物店一站路的地方。张艺兴蹲下身去揉比熊雪白的大脑袋，“听你说好几次了，可算见着你们俩了，昨晚狗叫闹得我一宿没睡好，是你呀？还是你啊？嗯？”

“叫什么？”张艺兴朝着两只小狗抬下巴努嘴，他天生和小动物亲近，白色比熊正歪着脑袋蹭他掌心。

“什么叫什么？”吴世勋显然没听懂，他也不知道这俩货昨晚为什么一直叫。

张艺兴有些无奈扶额，他看得出，吴世勋每次跟他聊天总是没话找话，逮着什么就说什么，实在没话就早午晚安一句都不落下。这又碰了面，也还果真是个木鱼脑袋，指了指两只狗，“我说，他们俩，叫什么？”

有人过道儿，吴世勋拉了拉牵引绳把狗让到一边，倒豆子似的交家底，“白的这只叫vivi，是比熊，我自己养的，那只是朋友寄养在我家的，叫木咻。”

张艺兴身上的衣服皱巴巴，显然不是刚出门，吴世勋望了一眼店里的挂钟和桌上还剩一个的二两饺子盘，已经过了十一点半，“是刚下班吗？医院国庆不放假吗？这又是早餐吗？”

连珠炮似的一串问，张艺兴点头如捣蒜，“嗯，是啊是啊，刚下班，不放假，是早餐，哪像你们老师，日历本上写哪天休就哪天休。”他放开vivi，又转去揉木咻的肉爪子，说话间打了个打哈欠，挤出两滴生理眼泪来，“昨儿值大夜，凌晨五点送来个车祸病危的，几个科室的大夫忙到十点多才下的手术台，困死我了。”

张艺兴的眼睛本来就生的好看，现下含了层薄泪，因为犯困，眼尾还带着粉，简直要了命地撩人心弦。吴世勋不自觉地滑了滑喉结，“你辛苦了，但我实在……”吴世勋斟酌了一下，挑了个中性的说法，“实在想象不出你问诊的样子，还有你做手术时的样子。”

其实从吴世勋知道张艺兴是外科医生的时候就万分惊讶，一方面是他敬佩这样直接与生命打交道的职业，迎来送往，救人于危难间；另一方面是他实在难以想象出张艺兴穿着白大褂拿着手术刀给别人开肠破肚的冷静模样，但另要说什么职业才与他般配，吴世勋也想不出来，所以每每张艺兴讲医院轶事的时候，吴世勋才话少。

张艺兴噗嗤一声笑，理了理皱巴巴的上衣，“那你觉得我应该做什么？”

“我不知道。”吴世勋如实答。

“要我说，你们老师教书育人才辛苦，一不小心就背负着学生未来一生的命运，这才叫人压力大。”

“没你说的那么严重，他们早有自己的想法，我左右不了，未来要往哪边走，要如何走，都是他们自己决定的，我至多也只能告诉他们路况好与坏，可我又没亲自走过，都是听人说，做参考也够呛。”

这会儿又不是个木鱼脑袋了，张艺兴点点头，“倒也没错，我当时就是铁了心要读医学院，我们班主任怎么劝都没用。”

吴世勋推了推鼻梁上滑下来的金丝眼镜，轻垂眼睫，又勾着嘴角轻轻笑了笑。

这一串动作恰巧就被回头牵狗绳的张艺兴看了去，纵然张艺兴对外自称十级颜控，也架不住这青春电影里的大特写的撩人动作，简直好看得要让人屏住呼吸，他欲盖弥彰地清了清嗓子，“像你这样的教授，在你们学校很招小姑娘吧？”

吴世勋疑惑地指了指自己，故意放错重点，凑近了，朝着张艺兴单边挑了挑眉，“我这样的？我什么样？”张艺兴咂砸嘴，这还要不要人活了，叹气无奈，“吴教授该不会没发现自己很帅吧。”

吴世勋抿嘴笑起来，的确，他的办公桌上总是会莫名其妙出现成叠成叠的粉红情书，他不扔，不看，也不回，堆满了墙角的纸箱，“不过皮囊而已，你觉得帅就帅吧。但我觉得你更好看，比我好看，好像怎么看都看不厌。”

吴教授又是一记直球把张艺兴打得猝不及防，张艺兴只好强装镇定，索性打蛇随棍上，回过头紧盯着吴世勋的脸不放，从眉骨到鼻梁再到下颌线，每一处都仔仔细细地看，光明正大地瞧了个够，才自我赞许似的点点头，“你确实很帅。”

“这周末我请你吃饭吧。”又是在两人分别的门口，吴世勋向张艺兴发出邀请，他是有私心的，他想看看不在上下班路上的张艺兴是什么样。

锁眼已开，张艺兴扶着门把，没像上次逃似的开门又关门，“这么突然？”

木咻又跑去舔张艺兴的裤脚，吴世勋拽了拽狗绳把它拉回来到自己脚边，心想我都还没碰过他，哪儿轮得到你，“过国庆节嘛，总得放松放松。”

“好啊，这周日我有半天调休。”

约好之后，接连几日，吴世勋早晚两次下楼遛狗，都没见到张艺兴，微信闲聊仍是没断过，他话少，张艺兴忙，回得也晚，但句句也都回。本来吴世勋是定的一家江浙菜，昨夜的聊天里得知张艺兴祖籍湖南，便退了原先那家，改定了一家川湘菜馆发给张艺兴。

周日他早早起床遛狗铲屎，打开衣柜挑衣服，刚熨好衬衣，就被一通电话叫回学校，说是行政老师那边系统出了问题，成绩单打印不出来，要拜托他临时出个证明。

按理学校还放着假，不该打他电话，但程序实在要得急，实在没办法才找的他，他看时间还早，便回了研究生院。办完事临走时，有老师眼睛毒，看他精神抖擞满面春风得意，便打趣笑他，是不是有情况。

吴世勋难得害羞，咳了一声，摆摆手，“八字没一撇的事。”

开车绕到区第一医院地下车库，吴世勋等了半天也不见张艺兴下来，打了电话也不接，干脆就熄了火进去找他。他一向身体强健，除了每年照例体检，没来过几次医院，一路问才找到胸外科那层。

出了电梯，走廊却是意外堵得水泄不通，喊的喊，叫的叫，闹的闹，吴世勋心里猛的一沉，脑袋里顿时就浮现了无数医闹新闻，病人家属里的尖刀，染得触目惊心的白大褂，被割破手掌肌腱的眼科医生。

他一路竭力排开人群往前去，在心里把菩萨耶稣观音各路中外神仙都请了个遍，那短短十几秒，他算是明白了在天灾人祸面前，为什么有那么多唯心主义者。

拨开人群挤到前面，正中站着的是张艺兴不错，但白大褂穿得好好的，身上也确实是染了红，但那是戴着一副喜庆的大红绶带，捧着艳红的花，鼻尖还缀了一点白奶油，身边被人围得水泄不通。吴世勋一脸懵，问了人才知道那都是康复的新冠患者，听说今天是张医生的生日，特意赶来送绶带和蛋糕的。

还没听完，吴世勋就在心里嘲笑自己，但凡他抽出两秒钟来，看看周围，停下脑内癔症，就能知晓这吵闹分明是扬着喜悦裹着高兴的，可自己一时竟然没分辨出来，果真是恋爱脑了。

扣上安全带，张艺兴手里还抱着一束艳红的玫瑰，有些哭笑不得，“我真的没想到他们今天会来，还送蛋糕，连着护士站的小姑娘们都闹翻了天。”

吴世勋目视前方路坦坦，想起方才在病人家属那里听来的张艺兴在前线救人的那些英勇事，止不住心惊肉跳，“应该的，你值得。”打了一把方向盘，稳当当驶出车库，“当时，你害怕吗？”

张艺兴摇摇头，盯着指尖处的一朵粉玫瑰，“不怕。”吴世勋瞄一眼张艺兴的侧脸，那么坚定，却又执着美好，他后怕地呼出一口气，“你是个真正的英雄。”

“当时没时间想那么多，说上就上了。”情况那么紧急，现在想来还是很惊险的，全国上下一条心，根本容不得他考虑这些，他已经忘记自己是怀着怎样的心情在请战书上画押的。倘若就在此时此刻，时光倒流一次，再问他怕不怕，他也会说不怕，但他明白比起彼时，此时自己多了些意外的顾虑。

怀里的花香馥郁得齁人，张艺兴把车窗按下来一条缝，“世勋，我就是个医生，谁想要活命我就救谁，哪里有病人需要我，我就往哪里去，没必要把我想得那么伟大。”

吴世勋笑笑，并不打算不置可否，对于这类事的爱恨和价值观，他向来泾渭分明，“你说的这些，本身已经就是一种自我奉献的大无畏精神了，你真的很伟大。要是换我，恐怕是要思量几日才能下决心做定夺。”

国庆收假，路上堵得水泄不通，一路走走停停，吴世勋不知多少次看向张艺兴的侧脸，他的头发长了些，落了几丝在耳边，吴世勋想伸手替他拂去，又忍住了，“你怎么没说今天是你的生日？”

“你也没问啊，再说这有什么可说的？都三十好几的人了，还得喊一帮人给自己唱生日歌么，尴不尴尬啊。”张艺兴把怀里的花放到后座，咂咂嘴，吴世勋老是看他，搞得他手脚都不知道往哪里放了，索性掏出手机逛购物网站，家里的猫粮快要没了。

吴世勋收回目光，伸手按开了车载收音机，调到音乐台，悠扬的手风琴漾在空气里，他低声道，“告诉我，起码，我也好买束花，再去接你。”

话音未落，吴世勋就突然靠近张艺兴，高热的呼吸喷薄在耳廓，声音极沉，带着暧昧的水汽，烫得人春心荡漾，“生日快乐，艺兴。”

心跳突然就加快，连着脸也升温，张艺兴浏览网页的手顿了一下，第几次了，吴世勋的直球把他打得目眩神迷，好性感，真的好性感。

下车的时候飘起了雨，吴世勋车上只有一把大伞，由吴世勋撑开，两人并肩走进了商场。

位置靠窗，对街就是火树银花的商场橱窗，人来人往好不热闹。吴世勋少吃川湘菜，菜单由张艺兴定夺，辣椒炒肉， 小炒黄牛肉，宫保鸡丁，猪油拌饭，最后再来一碟解腻的小葱拌豆腐。

席间两人话不多，气氛却不冷，吴世勋又问他上前线的细节，张艺兴没回避，也尽量说得轻描淡写，不让他担心皱眉。吴世勋替张艺兴拨走盘里的花椒大料，又为他添水，张艺兴也替吴世勋布菜，故意给他夹了一块裹着青辣椒的瘦肉，吴世勋看都没看，直接喂进嘴里，嚼开了才被呛得眼泪汪汪，张艺兴在一旁捂着嘴咯咯笑。

中秋已过，天气绵雨不断，气温陡然下降，这仅仅是吴世勋和张艺兴认识的第三个星期，但他此刻却决定要向张艺兴告白了，先前还想东想西，但今天他却一刻都不想再等了。

车留在商场的地下停车场，两人吃饱消食走路。路上行人少，走得也慢，吴世勋和张艺兴同撑一把伞，隔着一拳的距离，踏着浅浅的水，冷雨的薄雾吻着脸颊，一同走过秋风吹过的一线石板桥，走过秋雨吹落的一地金桂花。

“这雨是越下越大了，你冷么？”吴世勋问他，意思是可以往回走了，往人少的地方走，最好走到无人的拐角，天地间就只剩下这细密的落雨声，他才好对着张艺兴说出他那满腹的害羞话。

“不冷。”

“那口渴吗？我去给你买水。”

“不渴。”

“那吃冰淇淋吗？”

“不吃。”

吴世勋话术幼稚，只得心意阑珊地哦了一声，张艺兴却噗嗤一声笑开了，“你今天好奇怪，是不是有什么话和我说？”

“是。”吴世勋郑重其事地点头，又笑了笑自己那点心思都愚笨地浮在表面，全被张艺兴看了去，于是换上更为正式的语气。

“我其实不知道要怎么讲，我就是想告诉你，每次和你在一起的时候，我总是觉得心动，和你一起遛狗，和你一起吃饭，和你一起说话，哪怕是你第一次来给我送葡萄的时候，你光是站在那里，什么都不做，我就已经这么觉得了。”这什么初中生都不如的狗屁告白，好歹还是个大学教授，吴世勋自己都觉得难为情，索性破罐破摔直奔主题，“总之我特别喜欢你，真的，特别喜欢。还有就是，我想问问你，你愿不愿意和我在一起。”

内容虽然幼稚，但一字一句都虔诚，落在张艺兴耳朵里也都听得真切，两人没说话，只剩呼吸声伴着雨声。

张艺兴反反复复捻着手里的塑料袋子，还是没说话。袋子是刚刚在商场吃饭的时候，用来装湿伞的，出来没找到垃圾桶扔，便一直握在手里，连同他自己漂浮不定的心，都发出窸窸窣窣的稀碎响声。

为什么漂浮？张艺兴很清楚。他和吴世勋认识才三个星期，吴世勋就火急火燎地和他告白了。

那问他喜欢吴世勋吗？答案是肯定的，喜欢自然是喜欢的，喜欢他英俊，喜欢他绅士，也喜欢他的气度，更多是一种莫有虚无的感觉。打从他第一次敲开吴世勋的门，看他一脸懵却还努力和自己寒暄的时候，他知道自己就已经喜欢上了吴世勋。

但他对吴世勋的喜欢是因为，吴世勋首先是个男人，他是天生的同性恋，男人喜欢男人，说出来是摆不上台面的，是有悖伦理的，是颠倒阴阳的。

于他而言，这是大前提，倘若换个相同性格相同模样的女人，他定会躲得远远的，但吴世勋对他的喜欢是哪种，是不是和他一样，还是他头脑一热把其他感情转嫁到自己身上来，尚不清楚，所以他才迟疑。

早些时候，他在公众号上看了篇关于毕业季的文章，里面特矫情的写了读书时候的遗憾，文章最后还留个互动“和大家分享你的遗憾”，评论区里各式各样的回答都有。张艺兴也不可避免想到自己那时候发了一半就枯竭的情愫，眼里有光，心里有憾，如果他当时鼓起勇气和那个学长告白的话，现在的生活应该会大不一样吧。

没留神就想远了，张艺兴看着眼前的人，说完一番话就始终站得直直的，像棵风雨中的小白杨，他热切滚烫地望着自己，哪怕自己并没有回应，他眼里的希冀半天也都不打一点儿焉，那架势怕是燎了一原的青草还嫌不够，叫嚣着要把天上的云朵都给染红了。

管他呢，好半天他才呼出一口热气来，消散在冷雨里，他大步往前走去，“好。”

话音伴雨落下，吴世勋睁大了眼，呼吸骤紧，他怕自己幻听了，上前几步想要拉住张艺兴的手腕讨个明白，“真的吗？”转瞬语气委屈起来，“你不要逗我。”

张艺兴没停步，淋着雨就小跑起来，水点子和着泥溅在裤腿上也不嫌脏，笑着说，“你可不要后悔。”

昏暗的楼梯转角处，分不清是月光还是路灯，只管从窗户里透进来落在脚边，两抹人影不知羞耻地叠在一起，扯都扯不开。

吴世勋没认真谈过什么恋爱，但接吻做爱，和喜欢的人亲近，这类事是人类的本能，并不需要刻意学习，吴教授就能做得很好。

张艺兴的唇是那样软，甚至带着点甜味，一块桃子布丁似的含在嘴里，却又真切的带着撩人的热度。吴世勋睁开眼，望着张艺兴眼底那潭如水潦般清澈的温柔，发出一声喟叹，只道那感觉很不可思议。

理由也简单。首先，他万分确定自己是真的喜欢上了面前这个人，而这个人也喜欢他，不是这三两个星期突然里头脑发热，所以先前的假设也都算不得数，喜欢他的通透，坚韧，当然还有那一颗蓬勃的赤心。再其次，这个人也是个男人，和他同样性别，和他相同心理，同样责任和担当。

“怎么了？”张艺兴环着吴世勋的脖子，眼神动情，又在他的唇面上轻轻舔了一下。吴世勋摇摇头，心里溢满幸福，嘴唇贴在张艺兴的耳鬓边轻轻磨着，低声道，“觉得你可爱。”

张艺兴也低笑，“你是什么时候发现我是的？”一句话缺胳膊少腿儿没了宾语，吴世勋正专心吻着张艺兴左耳耳垂，并不能听得明白，“嗯，你说什么？”张艺兴打过耳洞，那里有一处小小的增生，吴世勋用舌尖碾着勾着，连这样小小的细节他都喜欢得不得了。

“我说你是什么时候知道我喜欢男人的？”吴世勋失笑，双手捧着张艺兴的双颊，越看越喜欢，“原来你一早就是么？那我不知道，我原先真的不知道。”

这回轮到张艺兴瞪眼睛，满眼不可思议，“那你也敢告白，也不怕我不答应。”吴世勋对着张艺兴的嘴巴吧唧亲了一口，不知道哪里来的自负心，“我不怕，你要是不答应我就把噜噜和萝卜抱走到我家，逼你上门找我。”

“诶，你这人怎么这样……”

话说不了几句，两个人的嘴巴就黏黏糊糊地缠在一起，夜深了，没人往这边来，暧昧的水声在楼梯间回响，两个主人却丝毫也不知道害臊。

亲了足足有十分钟，连张艺兴的嘴也肿起来，他依在吴世勋胸前，压不下的粗重喘息，“今晚，我怕是睡不好了。”

吴世勋同样是重重地喘息，“我也是，我肯定会很想你。”又低下头偷一口香，“我现在就很想你了。”

张艺兴想，要是大学里开设讲情话的课，吴教授定能轻轻松松修满分。

那晚，两人各自回家，张艺兴要上班，吴世勋明天还有课，但两人皆是一夜无眠，只能眼睁睁看着天光大亮。清晨，吴世勋牵着vivi和木咻，轻扣张艺兴的房门，就在刚刚，他们又约好一同去小区门口的粉店嗦粉。

朝霞带粉镏金，白云一朵朵柔软甜腻，笑着看他们。吴世勋向来孑然一人，那孤独的一程山路一走就是三十多年，昨夜骤然就多了天光乍破了远山的轮廓。

(完)


End file.
